


Arcade Birthdays

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arcades, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sam's 16th birthday, Dean takes him to the arcade, where he meets Gabriel, king of gamers. Who proceeds to kiss him, before giving him his first ever blowjob in the arcade toilets.</p><p>It was the best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, title's crappy, I know. I'm bad with titles.

For Sam’s sixteenth birthday, Dean had bowled his brother into the impala and driven him to the arcade. Sam’s eyes lit up with joy as he realised where they were going – the Winchesters had never had enough money to go there, what with Dean as the sole money earner in the house and his wages going towards paying the huge pile of bills on John’s desk, or then into Sam’s college funds. So when Dean presented him a 20 dollar note, of course Sam was gonna ask where it came from.

‘I dipped into dad’s alcohol funds,’ replied Dean, not looking his brother in the face. Sam didn’t question it further – he knew that Dean had probably been saving up for a while, from odd jobs and spare change that didn’t go towards making sure that they still had running water and central heating.

Bobby had given Dean the day off from the auto garage, on full pay. Sam liked Bobby – he was an old family friend and he looked after Dean and Sam better than their own father did. John had fallen off the rails after the death of his wife when Sam was six months old, and he had never had the motivation to get back up, preferring to spend his days in a drunken stupor.

Sam had never understood why he and Dean couldn’t just go and live with Bobby instead of John, had never been able to comprehend his big brother’s undying loyalty to their deadbeat alcoholic father. But now was not the time to ask – now was the time to enjoy the arcade.

He waved Dean off with the promise that he would call immediately if he was in trouble, and that he would have fun. Then, he swapped in his twenty dollars for two tens, and exchanged one of those in for a huge bucketful of change, and looked around for a free machine. _You’re never too old for an arcade_ , Sam thought gleefully as he headed towards a racing game.

* * *

 

As he went around the games, he noticed that the name at the top of each leaderboard was ‘SUGARGABE’, and that this player had some serious game – the highest scores by far on every game, always beating everyone by at least 100,000 points. The most points Sam had seen him with was 1,247,900 on the dancing game (which Sam hadn’t tried out. Yet.)

He was playing a strategy game, and the machine had eaten up five of his twenty remaining quarters and he was yet to even graze the bottom of the leaderboard. He put one more quarter in, and started the game. He played for a while, certain that he was better than when he started playing, until a body was suddenly pressed very close behind him and hands were resting over his. He jumped, and would have got a ‘GAME OVER’ if the hands hadn’t quickly manoeuvred his character away from the falling log pile.

‘Hey, don’t worry. I'm only trying to help you,’ came a soft voice from behind him. ‘You know, it’s easier if you play like this.’ Sam watched as expert hands guided the joystick, and with it the character, to clear the level, going an alternate route to the one Sam had been moving along.

‘Thanks,’ said Sam, slightly awestruck that he hadn’t thought to go that way before. He turned to look at the person behind him, who was just slightly shorter than him. The guy had slicked back brown hair, and eyes that shone through the slight darkness of the arcade. He was wearing a thin green jacket and a T-shirt underneath, with some blue jeans. Sam found him kind of attractive.

‘Sam,’ he introduced himself, holding out his hand and stepping back to create some distance.

‘Gabriel, but you, Samsquatch, can call me Gabe,’ smirked the other boy, taking hold of Sam’s hand in his own and shaking it.

Sam’s eyes widened in realisation. ‘Gabe? Gabe as in Sugargabe? From the leaderboards?’

‘The very same.’

Sam smirked. ‘Couldn’t you have picked a normal name?’

Gabriel mocked offence. ‘Well Gabe is an abbreviation of the name bestowed upon me by my angel loving parents, and I have a sweet tooth,’ he explained. ‘It’s better than yours, anyway, _MasterSam,_ ’ he grinned.

‘Shut up,’ Sam groaned.

‘I haven’t seen you around here before,’ Gabriel noted. ‘What brings you here?’

‘My sixteenth birthday. Dean brought me here.’ As the look of confusion on the other’s face, he added: ‘my brother brought me here.’

‘Aah right. That’s cool.’ Gabriel drew a lollipop from his pocket and unwrapped it casually, before sticking it in his mouth. He started to suck on it, and Sam was starting to feel slightly hot under the collar. He wasn't really sure what he found attractive about it, but something about the other boy caught his attention, and he liked it. But Sam really wished Gabe would stop making out with the lollipop.

‘Dude, get a room,’ Sam groaned, looking away before turning back quickly.

‘I'm sorry, am I bothering you?’ came the cocky reply.

‘Yeah, a little.’ Sam looked around for Dean. He spotted his brother standing next to a boy in a tan trench coat, with black hair. Dean was flirting, Sam could tell, but he wasn't really getting far. Even though trench coat boy was really far into his personal space and staring at him.

‘That your brother?’ Gabe asked, following his gaze to the other two boys.

Sam nodded.

‘Huh. Well, he's not going to get anywhere with Cas.’

Sam turned to look at him. ‘Cas?’

‘Castiel. The other boy. My baby brother.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. He possesses no social skills or understanding of humans, so if your brother gets anywhere, I'll be surprised.’

Well Dean certainly got somewhere. Sam and Gabe watched, amused and grossed out as their brothers started kissing passionately.

‘Hmm. I wonder,’ Gabriel murmured, moving slowly closer to Sam until their lips were locked together.

After he got over the initial shock of being kissed by what was, essentially, a complete stranger, Sam started responding, moving his lips slightly to better capture Gabriel’s.

* * *

Gabriel pulled him quickly into the men’s restroom and into his arms and kissed him passionately while his hands moved to wander along the smooth skin beneath Sam’s shirt. Gabriel pushed him backwards roughly into the first cubicle, but the toilet seat looked filthy and there was no way Sam was going to get on that. So he moved forward so they were leaning against the sinks, Sam with his legs in between Gabe’s.

The sound of the outer door to the toilets opening made them pause, and Gabriel quickly shoved Sam into the second cubicle and followed him before locking the door. Sam was grabbed roughly and the space between them closed as Gabriel kissed him bruisingly hard while moving his hands down the taller’s body. In this light, Sam noticed that the other’s hair was not brown, but a golden colour.

Then, lips were retracting from his, and he chased them back but to no avail. Gabriel chuckled as his hands undid Sam's belt and zipper and pulled down his trousers, before he kneeled down in front of Sam so he could slide off the other’s boxer shorts agonisingly slowly. Sam was already painfully hard, and the feeling of Gabe’s wet mouth on his cock made him close his eyes and gasp. He concentrated on the feeling of what was happening to him, thrusting subconsciously in time with the rise and fall of Gabriel's mouth around him. It was over in less than five minutes. The tension had coiled in his stomach and after Gabriel had continued to moan shamelessly around his cock, he came with a loud cry. Gabe swallowed it up before he replaced Sam's trousers and moved back up so he could kiss Sam on the lips.

Thankfully, Gabriel didn’t ask if that was his first time. Sam just continued kissing him, down his neck his collarbones where he bit at the skin there playfully. Then, he repaid the favour, getting down on his knees and, pulling down Gabe’s own trousers, sucked at the cock in front of him, trying to find a particular movement that made Gabe cry out louder than the others. He was sure he was doing it at least a little wrong, but Gabriel was nothing but encouragement, moaning his name breathlessly. He lasted slightly longer than Sam had, but Sam didn’t mind, swallowing down the cum in his mouth before he too replaced Gabe’s trousers and stood up so he could place a kiss on the other boy’s lips.

The door creaked open, and they both jumped like rabbits caught in headlights. In the light of what had happened, they had forgotten that they were in a bathroom stall at the arcade, and listened tensely for the door to swing shut again and the footsteps to stop before they unlocked the door and snuck back into the main games room.

* * *

 

They played more games for a while, but Sam still didn’t manage to beat any of Gabe’s scores. They tried the multiplayer mode on the dance game, and Sam was pretty impressed with the score that Gabriel racked up. His own score was good, just 500 points away from Gabriel's own. As they went through the games again until Sam ran out of money, he found himself constantly wanting to maintain contact with the other boy, and he kept on touching him. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, so Sam kept on doing it. On the prize claw, Gabriel managed to win one of the stuffed toys, and after pulling it out of the machine, he thrust it into Sam's hands. Sam just smiled goofishly before kissing him.

They got drinks after Sam finally lost all of his quarters to the machines, using the other ten dollars he had from the start of the day. The prize was held between his arm and his side as they talked and slurped at their smoothies, and it was still there when they halfway through sharing a box of fries. That was when Dean arrived, pulling alongside him a flustered Castiel, both of them looking ravished.

‘Hey, Sammy, who’s this?’ Dean asked.

‘Dean, meet Gabe,’ Sam said. ‘Gabe, this is my brother, Dean.’

‘Hey Dean,’ Gabriel smiled. ‘Hey, baby bro.’

‘Hello, Gabriel,’ Castiel said, going pink.

‘Sam, we gotta get going before dad starts wondering where we are,’ Dean said reluctantly, deciding to ignore the fact that Gabriel and Cas were brothers.

‘I don’t want to,’ Sam replied, looking at Gabriel sullenly.

Dean glanced between the two of them. ‘I know, but we gotta. Hey, Gabe. Give my brother your number and he can call you sometime.’

‘Dean, I don’t have a phone,’ Sam began quietly, but he was cut off.

‘I’ll find you one. I know a guy.’

Gabriel looked at him before he grabbed a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled down his number on Sam’s hand. ‘Call me.’

‘Okay,’ Sam smiled before looking at the ink on his arm. 'Wait, is this permanent marker?'

'Maybe,' Gabriel sniggered.

Sam threw him a bitchface. He felt awkward with his brother there, but Gabriel obviously didn’t, because he reached over the table and bunched his fists into Sam's plaid shirt so he could kiss him firmly, tongue sweeping across his lips.

‘Bye, Sam,’ he said upon returning back to sit in his seat.

‘Bye, Gabe.’ Sam watched as his brother and Cas exchanged similar goodbyes, before he and Dean walked out.

* * *

 

He sat in the driver’s seat of the impala, listening to Dean hum along to whatever classic rock song was playing on the radio. ‘Thanks, Dean. That was the best birthday ever.’

‘Glad to hear it, bro,’ Dean smiled as he drove home.


End file.
